


Talk To Me

by Galaxie500



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Depression, Drama, Family Drama, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Homophobia, Homosexuality, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship(s), Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Yaoi, based on real facts, based on real life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxie500/pseuds/Galaxie500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero was a teenager boy severely damaged psychologically from suffering so much bullying most time of his life. Suffering and being isolated was what he knew best. As the years go by, he just feels more depressed, wishing nothing more than the inevitable ending of everything. That is until he met a boy called Gerard, who made him feel happiness again and learn the value of a real friendship and the impact it can have on someone's life. Unfortunaly, things don't always go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! Read this if possible.  
> This is my first fanfiction here (and in english :D) and I hope you like it. As you could read on the details there are tags to be added but no more trigger than what is alredy tagged, I promise. Btw english is not my first language so feel free to correct something if you want to but don't worry I'm always doing my best to not commit mistakes! I used to write fanfics many years ago on another website and here I am again back in action! Gonna practice my english and hopefully produce something good. Writing is so fun :D  
> And yes as tagged, this was based on real life. Not gonna give much details about it lol I hope that one person never reads this xD  
> Go read now! :D

Everyday when I wake up, there's something that holds me down on my bed. There's this movie on my head of all the bad things that could happen to me during the day and it's like an advice of the universe to me. "Stay at home. Nothing good is waiting you out there. Everybody hates you. You don't make a difference anyway." That is something that makes me feel very impotent, especially when I look around me and everybody is going on with their lives. They have problems, fights, breakups... And they just manage to move on, somehow. But I know that's something I will never be. I'm weak. I just wish to be stronger but nothing really makes me try to be. 

-Frank... Come on, boy. Get out of the bed. You have school. - I also felt bad for my dad. Everyday taking all the rest of his energy to wake me up. Well, that's what he thinks. That I'm lazy, and that's why I don't wanna get out of the bed. It hurts to be seen like that by my parents but it's better than the humiliation of admitting that I'm ridiculously weak and I let other shitty people treat me like a trash can. -Frank... Don't make me angry. Just go to school, damn it! Everyday is the same thing! You make me wake up your mom. She is tired and so am I. Go sleep earlier for Christ sake's. 

As always, he opens my window and leaves the room. The sun on my face makes me get up as fast as possible to close the window. I get annoyed every single time he does that but I give up and go to the bathroom take a quick shower. I put on my jeans and a black hoodie, my headphones on and I'm ready to go. As always I pass by my parents room and see them sleeping, feeling very guilty for giving them headaches about my stupid problems. I wanted to be a better son. Why is that so hard? 

The only way I found to not suffocate on my own thoughts is to go to school listening to music. The only thing I can concentrate and not think about bad things.

________________________

I got at school early, as always. I always hated to arrive in the middle of the class and have everybody looking at me. The less attention I get, better for me. I alredy got a lot from the worst people anyway. I learned that any attention you get makes you an easy targed. So is basically me and about 5 other students there. I sit in the end of the room, putting my backpack on the floor and when I'm turning off the music I see a notification.

"You have two unread messages"

I frown. I basically never get a text, mostly because I only have internet friends but we just talk the same day we get each other's numbers and never again. That always make me wonder why I'm such an uninteresting person. Even the bullies have friends, and I try my best to be nice and nobody really likes me. That's something I never could understand. 

'Hi Frank! It's Gerard. Sorry, I know I said I'd text you yesterday night but I just felt asleep. I saw your post and found out ur from Jersey too :D cool. Maybe we could meet up sometime? I liked our last conversations, dude we have so much in common, it's bizarre. Lol.'

'Btw I'm on my class now and we can't use our phones. Sux. U can call me during lunchtime tho!'

Gerard was a boy just my age, who also liked to spend a lot of time on the internet, talk to people about interests and find out new bands. We talked about some TV shows and bands but never really about ourselves. That's the only way I was able to keep a conversation; talk about anything but me. Well I didn't know much about him as well. But the fact HE was the one who tried to talk to me again... That is something surely unusual for me. I got nervous just thinking about calling him but as I don't have any friends it would be good to have someone to talk while everybody was talking in their little groups. I smiled at the idea of being at least a little bit like everybody else. That was all I could think about... When class started until it ended. 

________________________

Deep inside of me I alredy knew I would not be able to call Gerard. It was too early for me dealing with this: a 'new' person in my life, who actually wants me around. I can't take it so easily. The fear of fucking it up and losing a possibility of a friend kills me. So during lunch I just spent the time on my corner by the stairs, listening music and pretending I'm not in that place. I can see people looking at me as they go downstairs, their eyes all over me as if I was some weird creature. They laugh and make ugly faces. I'm not listening but I know it's all about me. Any time someone laughs, it's at me. That's how it has always been... Why would it ever change? That thought makes me want to cry, I just hold back my tears and get my phone. At that moment I wasn't really caring about anything anymore.

'Hi. Can we talk now? - Frank'

Those were the longest five minutes ever. All the rejection thoughts dominating my mind. Until...

'Sure! Wanna call me?'

I type as fast as I can.

'Yeah, sure. - Frank' 

I take a deep breath and tap the green 'Call' button. It takes some seconds.

-Hey!  
-H-Hi. Sorry I'm nervous, I never really call anyone. - I prefered to be honest. Well, he would find out anyway.  
-It's okay. Me either. - he laughs - But I'm tired of being called antissocial so I decided to just go and try to talk to people, you know? We'll need it in the future anyway.  
-Uh... Sure. So, where exactly in Jersey you live? - Probably being too personal too early but on that moment I wasn't really being myself. Otherwise I'd never call him. And I didn't want to end my chance of getting a friend now, no way. I wanted to sound normal, someone who isn't afraid of talking to someone else.  
-Newark. And you?  
-Me too. Cool, right? - I'm glad he couldn't see me, I felt my face ache from the nervous smile I displayed.  
-Yeah! I just made like, two friends who also live here. That sucks. I can't wait to go to New York, most of my friends live there. - He made TWO friends and he said as if it wasn't a big deal. Wow, now I feel like shit - Wanna meet up later? Just talking over the internet makes me sick.  
-Well... I guess it's okay. But I can't today... Maybe on the weekend or something? - Meeting someone for the first time is a big step that requires lots of preparation. I don't wanna disappoint him straght away, unfortunally I know that's who it will be. Some years ago I made videocalls with some people and it took about half hour before they were giving excuses to leave, and we never talked again.  
-Oh, sure. Let's just get to know each other better then. But it will be fun. Someday I wanna show you my Star Wars action figure colletion. I mean, you don't even know what I got here. You're just going to freak out.  
-Yeah right. Like I don't also have amazing collections.  
-Oh? Okay then. Let's see who'll win this one - he laughs - Well I gotta go back to class Frankie. We talk later?  
-Yeah sure, I gotta go to. It was good talking to you.  
-Same! Honestly I wanted to call you just to be sure you are not a pedophile.  
-Uh...  
-Hah! ...That... Was a joke, of course. Bye Frank!  
-Bye Gerard! 

That's the first time I talked to someone and didn't have to fake a smile while saying goodbye. Especially when they weren't looking at me. Maybe finally I found someone who will like me. I can't fuck this up. I have to be the greatest person ever, so Gerard will be my friend. He is nice and has other friends too. Is just what I need to be normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! That's why I post here eheh  
> Sorry if there are mistakes but it's late and omg EYES STOP CLOSING PLS  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Edit: Okay so I read it all again when I woke up and saw some errors and just corrected them! Sorry, next time I will write earlier when I'm not basically sleeping on the keyboard lol


End file.
